Lullaby
by LivingInsanity
Summary: Mishima Kazuya is a heartless, ruthless man. His father, well times Kazuya by 100. No one ever expected him to save a small girl or for him to keep her, rebelling against his father. What plans does he have for her? What use is she?
1. Chapter I: Fire

A/N: Alright kiddies, it's that time again. I've been writing and this is what I've come up with. I do have to say, I'm quite proud how this turned out after all the corrections and what not. So, read on and educate yourselves in the ways of…well, this story. It will be posted under my dA (SharinKyuu097) and FF (Cortana the Insaniety) account. Thank you!

**Lullaby**

**Chapter I: Fire**

Soo Yun smiled as she watched her mentor and brother spar; her eyes studying and processing every move they made. She wasn't as powerful as her brother, but she was just as fast. Her mentor, Doo San Baek, had picked them up off the street after she turned 11 years old. Five years had passed by and since then they had been housed, fed, and clothed; not to mention trained mercilessly. Master Baek had instructed her brother and her in the ways of Tae Kwon Do, and after thorough training they had become his best students after a couple of years of training. She tore away from her thoughts when her brother landed forcefully on her lap, result of a rather violent kick. She pet his head, smiling.

"Did you see that, Soo Yun? I almost brought Master Baek down!" Her brother, Hwoarang, screamed excitedly making his baby sister giggle. Her amber-blue eyes met his bright amber ones, for a while they just watched as if they were speaking with each other with their eyes. Baek merely watched them from the sidelines, the ghost of a smile on his face. His students were a very odd pair, but they were good at what they did. Between chores, training and they managed to live quite the good life.

"Soo Yun, come, it's your turn." Baek said, breaking the little moment. The young girl nodded and gently removed her brother's head from her lap. She, unlike her brother, had a tactical temper compared to his brutish ways. She ran to the center of the mat and stood facing her master. They bowed and took a stance…

"Ready…FIGHT!" The girl slowly circled her master, watching for any sudden movements. When she felt that Baek was no threat she ran at him and aimed a high kick at his head, but it was dodged and countered, sending her flying to the ground. She picked herself up and swiped her leg out, knocking Baek out of his balance.

"GO SOO YUN!" She could hear the cheers from her brother; it fueled her and drove her forward. She wanted to prove that she could be just as strong as him, if not a close second, "Remember the basics!" A smile graced her lips and she backed up, taking her original stance. Sweat dripped off her chin, she swiped it away and glared dangerously, watching and waiting.

"Soo Yun, you're improving quite well." Baek smiled proudly at the girl. He had trained her well. To him, they were the children he had never had. However, he had never let that fatherly feeling stand in his way when training the children. , "You two will be masters in no time at all if you keep this up." The girl smiled and launched another kick, this time hitting her target. _Baek fell backwards, landing on the mat on his back._ Baek fell backwards, laughing as he landed on the mat. His students blinked, but joined the laughter soon after. "I take that back, maybe Soo Yun is already a master." Hwoarang scowled at his sister as she continued to giggle.

"Master, what about me? I'm stronger than Soo Yun!" The young pupil complained. Baek laughed and rose from the mat, brushing himself off. He walked over and mussed up the copper-red locks on Hwoarang's head.

"You, my young pupil, still have quite the temper. You're 18 years old and you still act like a child…what kind of example would I be setting if I made you a master?" Baek asked. Hwoarang thought for a moment and scowled. Soo Yun smiled and walked over, leaning up she wrapped her arms around Hwoarang's neck and nuzzled into his back.

"Don't worry, Hwoarang. Temper or no temper…I'll protect you from the big scary people." She laughed as her brother tried to grab at her and failed. She let out a giggle as she clung tightly to her brother. "What's wrong, Hwoa? Can't catch a little girl?" Baek laughed as he watched his students fight, such a lively pair. The Tae Kwon Do master knew the temper was genetic since he had seen the girl get mad. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

/Flashback/

_Hwoarang, age 15, and Soo Yun, age 13, stood facing each other in the middle of the mat. Master Baek had ordered them to spar for the day while he taught the higher ranked students. They slowly circled the mat, eyes never wavering from each other. Hwoarang made the first move, thrusting his fist towards his sister's gut, but she blocked it and countered with her own kick to his side. He winced in pain but stood his ground. _

_ "Ready to give up, brother, or do you wish for me to go easy on you?" Soo Yun grinned as she watched her brother get back into stance. They always joked when they fought each other._

_ "Not on your life, kid." Hwoarang ran forward and jumped, swinging his leg out towards her head. She ducked and upper cut her fist into his gut, sending him flying across the mat. He lay on the ground, groaning in pain. He had no doubt his sister was strong, but then again, he was the one who trained her when Master Baek was busy. As he was about to rise once more, they heard laughter; some of the older students stood in the doorway. _

_ "Look boys, Hwoarang, can't even beat his little sister. What's wrong, kid? Scared of punching a girl or are you just weak?" Hwoarang growled and turned away, not wanting his shame to show. Soo Yun narrowed her eyes, she hated people picking on her brother. He was stronger than her, she knew that much, but apparently these amateurs didn't know. _

_ "You leave my brother alone, or else…" She growled out, taking another stance. The older students stopped laughing, looked at each and threw their heads back with laughed, some of them doubling over. _

_ "Like you could beat us kid…you're like four times smaller than me." One of them, Advanced 5__th__ Kub*, smirked as he stalked over and stood over the little girl. Hwoarang yelled something, but she didn't hear him. "Maybe you should learn your place little one. Besides you're only Advanced 8__th__ Kub." The little girl smirked at the taller man; apparently Master Baek hadn't taught them to never doubt their opponents. She took stance._

_ "You want to test that?" She dared, the man snarled and went to grab her. Her smirk formed into that of a vicious grin. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it the wrong way, swiped her leg out and knocked the man onto the ground, and she sat on his back and pinned the arm to his low back. Grabbing his leg and stretching it far beyond the range of motion, she growled.  
_

"_You EVER laugh at my brother again…I'll make you regret every word."_

_ "ALRIGHT, I GIVE! JUST LET GO! IT HURTS!" Soo Yun let him go and pushed herself off, walking over she knelt down and smiled at her brother. They watched over each others back, no matter the circumstance. Hwoarang laughed and pushed his forehead to hers, they shared a laugh. _

_/End Flashback/_

Master Baek smiled; the young pair seemed very protective of each other. It seemed they never let anyone else, besides their master, into their little world. He looked over and saw them; Hwoarang had his little sister in between his legs, forehead pushed against hers, their copper locks mixed and a grin that seemed to mirror each others.

"Come on, little one, time for bed. It's late." Soo Yun pouted as she was lifted to her feet by her older brother. Her brother and master stayed up, but she got sent to bed? How was that fair? She sighed and walked towards her room. She dressed into her pajamas, but something bothered her. She peeked out her door and ran into her brother's room, and as soon as she found what she sought she scuttled back to her own chamber. Her body collapsed onto the bed under the covers, cuddling with what she got from Hwoarang's room. Black soon took over her sight.

(Another part of the Dojang)

Hwoarang was sitting outside, amber eyes staring at the night sky. His mind wandering to places they didn't when Soo Yun was around. She was too young to remember, but he remembered. Amber jewels grew sad. Their parents…they didn't want them. Question he asked himself everyday was: if they didn't want kids, why did they have Hwoarang and two years later have Soo Yun? But he didn't dwell on it, as long as he kept his promise to protect his sister. Suddenly an unusual tore him away from his thoughts. It smelled like…fire? He stood and turned around, spotting Master Baek running out, a look of fear on his face.

"Master, is there a fire nearby?" his answer came as a part of the dojang was swallowed by flames. Panic suddenly filled the copper-haired man, Soo Yun was still inside. As he went to run back in he felt arms hold him back, "Soo Yun is still inside Master! PLEASE!" Fear was in his tone, fear of losing the one person he still treasured.

"I could not locate her, Hwoarang. She must have already escaped." His master tried to reason, but if she did…where was she? Hwoarang's body went numb inside as he collapsed onto the ground at Baek's feet, face in his hands. Praying to someone, anyone that Soo Yun was alive and safe.

Hours passed before the fire was finally tamed and vanquished. Firefighters were looking out for Soo Yun, but they had yet to find any trace of her. They looked in the vicinity of where her room would have been and the backyard, where her window led out to. But nothing had turned up yet. They tried to reason with a distraught Hwoarang. He kept yelling at them to look harder, but to no avail. He couldn't take it anymore. The red head cried.

On the sidelines, stood a tall man in a black suit, the fire had caught his attention.

_**"I sense something…it's the girl that they seek. She's alive, but her energy is fading."**_ The voice spoke to him often. It was his inner demon, so to say. He looked around making sure it was safe and treaded on the ashes and charred wood of the dojang. The smell of death and flesh hit his nose, although he stomached it and moved aside the remains of the building soon finding a body. She was burnt and pretty damaged, but the demon was right; she was alive, but barely. Her breathing was very shallow. He looked around once more and picked her up. He noticed that in her hands was a leather jacket. Instead of forcing it from her grip he just carried her away with it.

"_**What do you plan on doing with her? It's not like she'll be of any use to us."**_

"She'll be of perfect use to us."

_**"And you're sure of this? What about your old man?"**_

"He can drop dead for all I care; this little one is staying with us." He smirked as he made his way back to his hotel room.

_**"You never cease to amaze me, Kazuya."**_The one called Kazuya smirked and laughed; the games had just begun. He knew that when he got home, the real trouble would start. With his son gone, his father was already furious. No doubt this little one would only stir that anger further.

**End Chapter I**

Alright, so that was the end…of chapter 1! Hopefully more will come. If you read it, please review. I do so enjoy a good review.

Thanks to: My beta, Madness! She helped me even though I do have to say a good portion of my questions were a bit ridiculous during the planning the process. But I love her and thank her for her help! *grins and glomps*


	2. Chapter II: Forget

A/N: Wow…chapter I didn't get much attention. Oh well. I guess all I can do is keep writing. I don't let lack of reviews bother me much anymore. But they are always welcome!

Thanks to my beta-friend Madness. ^-^ Using her awesome skills to make this better.

**Lullaby**

**Chapter 2: Forget**

It seemed a bit strange, didn't it? She couldn't remember anything. She tried to move from the bed but immediately regretted so, as a wave of dizziness came over her and forced her to remain still. Her eyes gazed around the room searching for something that seemed familiar. Everything seemed foreign; even her presence felt out of place. Nothing had made sense. How had she gotten here in the first place?

"Ugh…my head…" She whimpered as she ran her hand through copper tendrils. Her body ached all over. It was like being in an oven but worse. "Let's try this again." She slowly rose from the bed and braced herself with her free hand. She took another quick glance around the room but still nothing came to her about her location.

"Oh! Miss, you shouldn't be getting up!" A voice sounded from the other side of the room. Amber-blue eyes looked over and spotted a woman that was dressed like a maid. Did she work here or something? "Miss, please, lie down. You still need rest before you're well enough to move." A tray was placed on the beside table "I brought some water and painkillers"

"Uhm…" But before she could even get a word out the maid was gone. Blinking in confusion she grabbed the pills and water. Staring at them curiously she wondered what they would do to her. Not the pills, but the people inhabitating this place. However, she thought no further. She put a pill in her mouth and swallowed it with the cold water, and then allowed her body to fall back against the soft mattress. Once she was lying back down her eyes gazed over the ceiling.

"Who the hell am I?"

"I could be asking the same question." Her eyes snapped over and spotted someone, only this time it wasn't a maid. Now that would have been weird. Especially since this man was dressed in what seemed to be a very expensive suit and looked far to built to fit into a dress, let alone try. "So, are you going to answer my question or are we going to have a staring contest?" Snarky bastard**.**

"I…I'd tell you my name, but I don't know what it is." She answered with an edge in her tone. If this guy wanted to play tough then she'd let him, as long as she could partake. "So, who are you?"

"I'm under no obligation to tell you my name. But considering I'm the one who saved your life…"

"Wait…what? Saved my life? From what, may I ask?" Panic was laced in her words. She had been in trouble and if so, why? The man's laughter broke her from her reverie.

"You do not recall anything? Anything at all?" He asked with a smirk. It seemed very well practiced, but it didn't scare her. She just shook her head. "Well, if you must know, I'll let you in on it. You were in a dojang and it caught fire, I so happened to stroll by and catch sight of your body. I grabbed you and brought you to safety."

"Dojang…" she muttered "what the hell is a dojang? And why was it on fire? What was I doing in there?" She was starting to get mad and she didn't know why. He was playing games with her and she didn't enjoy it. Not one bit.

"You see little one, I'm not sure you remember but you are a student in martial arts. That is why you were in a dojang, which is a formal term for training hall. As for the reason it caught fire, well that remains a mystery to both of us." None of this seemed to make sense to her. She knew martial arts? Since when? The last thing she remembered was being thrown out on her ass with her older brother and that was the end of it. Where did this 'dojang' and 'martial arts' come in?

"Alright, let me see if I can get this straight. You found me in a burnt building, saved me and brought me here?" He nodded at her question. "Where is here, exactly?"

"Well, little one, we are in Kyoto, Japan. More specifically we're in the building known as Mishima Zaibatsu." I blinked. All this was new to me, but I'm...

'This is all very strange…I supposedly know martial arts. I miraculously survived a fire and now this? I don't even remember all that! I don't even know my name!' She wanted to scream but she held the feeling back. The man must have noticed her inner turmoil.

"Do not let it bother you, little one. Your memory will come back. But until then, you can remain here. We'll give you a whole new identity." That actually sounded like a good idea.

"I think not!"

'Well apparently some voice from the beyond doesn't agree…' She thought with a smile. 'I really need to stop talking to myself. Wonder if that's a side effect…'

"She is not staying here! I don't even know why you brought her here in the first place! You stupid boy!" She wanted to laugh. This guy looked ridiculous! His hair was sticking out of either side of his head…

"What I do is none of your concern, Heihachi. Besides, she'll be of some use to me. I'm a grown man. I think I am free to do as I wish."

"Kazuya, I'm warning you, boy! Get rid of this…this Korean filth or so help me I'll have both of you thrown out!"

'_So, bird man's name is actually Heihachi and my rescuer is named Kazuya. Very strange names but it's better than not having one at all_.'

"You'll have me thrown out? HA! Now that's funny. If you haven't noticed you really aren't in charge right now." With a snap of his fingers armored soldiers appeared in her room.

'Woah…now THAT is what I call service.' A grin came to her face.

**"Ha! The old man really does need to learn his place!" **

"I couldn't agree with you more. Get him out of here! I'll have no more interruptions while I'm with my guest." About five or six soldiers grabbed the old man and dragged him out. He was cussing in a language she couldn't understand.

"Your name is…Kazuya, right?" She got a nod for an answer. But his eyes were staring her down. "Anyway, uhm…before you got the soldiers to take him away…who were you talking to?" He seemed to freeze on the spot.

"Think nothing of it. You finish resting and we'll talk more at dinner." He left the room.

'_I must say I think I liked it better when he was in here. There are still about four soldiers left and it bothers me…_'

"Get out!" They seemed a bit taken aback with her outburst and left.

'_That was cool! I should keep this in mind if I ever needed anything in the near future…if I'm still here that is._' She dropped back down to the bed and sighed.

"As much as I love _the service I still can't help but wonder why I'm here. I'll try and get my answers during dinner."_

**End Chapter II**


End file.
